The Beating Heart
Summary Members of Firehouse 51 band together and anxiously await word at Chicago Med when one of their own falls victim to a life-threatening stabbing. Cruz urgently works with members of Chicago P.D. to track down Freddie's whereabouts when he goes missing. Dr. Choi and Dr. Halstead tend to an attempted suicide victim whose condition raises some eyebrows. Meanwhile, Mouch surprises Trudy and Chili's odd behavior has Brett and Jimmy worried. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Dora Madison Burge as Paramedic Jessica "Chili" Chilton * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Steven R. McQueen as Firefighter Jimmy Borrelli * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Robyn Coffin as Cindy Herrmann * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * Gordon Clapp as Chaplain Orlovsky * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt Co-Stars * Ralph Rodriguez as Freddie Clemente * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston * Alex Weisman as Paramedic Allen Chout * Ron Stevens, Sr. as Spider * Noel Jusino as Wool Cap * Michael David Hammond as Big Boy * Crystal John-DeMey as Resident * Paul Fagen as Oscar * Marcus Hendricks as Uniformed Officer * T Murph as Cabbie * Killian Hughes as Alex Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Sarah Kucserka as Co-Executive Producer * Veronica West as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Supervising Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Ian McCulloch as Consulting Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Etienne des Lauriers as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Tiller Russell as Executive Story Editor * Michael A. O'Shea as Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Story Editor Background information and Notes *Crossover event that that begins with the Chicago Fire episode "The Beating Heart", continues with the Chicago Med episode "Malignant" and concludes with the Chicago P.D. episode "Now I'm God". Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Crossover episodes